1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the installation of computer programs upon computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computer systems become more sophisticated and complex, the number of installed computer programs on a computer system is generally increasing. Furthermore, the number of configuration parameters associated with a computer system is also generally increasing. When a new computer program is installed upon a computer system there are a large number of factors which can influence how it is installed. As examples, the operating system of the computer system upon which the computer program is to be installed may influence the selection of the files to be installed or a user may specify a particular location to which the computer program is to be installed that is specific to the computer in question. There are many further parameters, often unknown to an ordinary user, which control in detail how an application is installed.
Whilst some computer program providers, often in conjunction with operating system providers, supply tools and mechanisms to assist in the installation of their computer programs, such as automatic installs, these are not always successful. In particular, the large number of variables associated with the configuration of a particular computer may mean that whilst an installation appears to complete successfully, there are in fact mistakes/problems in that installation. Whilst known mechanisms for automatically installing computer programs provide mechanisms for repairing an installation, these simply re-install the computer program in the same way as it was initially installed and so are highly likely to encounter the same mistakes/problems that were associated with the initial installation. In these circumstances, a considerable problem exists in identifying and overcoming incorrect installation. In particularly, if an installation appears to have been completed incorrectly, then the non-operation of the associated computer program may be considered to result from other surrounding factors and a great deal of time can be wasted in seeking to identify such factors before what initially appeared to be a correct installation is investigated as a potential cause of the problems. Furthermore, considerable detailed specialist knowledge may be required to identify whether or not an installation has completed successfully due to the increasing number and complexity of the files stored and parameters set when a typical computer program is installed.